


Cuddles

by AStupidUserName420



Category: French Revolution RPF, Renaissance RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, thats how fluffy this is, the gif of the little girl screaming its so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStupidUserName420/pseuds/AStupidUserName420
Summary: Maxime wears Leonardo's sweater. Leonardo makes a Maxime gyro. Antoine just wanted to come home and get some fluffy love from his lovers.





	Cuddles

A/N: I wanted some fluff to make up for making myself sad.

 

Leonardo looked up from his sketchpad to see Maximilien walking down the stairs, dripping wet and naked. He smirked and whistled loudly.

Maxime looked up, startled. He flushed, hurrying down the stairs. Leonardo watched, interested as he grabbed Leonardo’s sweater and pulled it over his head.

 

“Arretez,” he mumbled. “I forgot you were here.” The sweater fell all the way past his bottom, to his knees.  

Leonardo smiled and closed the sketchbook as Maxime walked away, the hem swaying invitingly.

 

“Honestly, that just makes you look better. Antoine will jump you.”

Maximilien glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

Leonardo leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. He watched as Maxime poured himself coffee, the sweater rising up his thigh. “It makes me want to jump you too.”

 

“I’m flattered,” Maxime said dryly. He brought the cup of coffee back and set it down. He then sat down next to Leo, pressing his smaller body into him and resting his head on his shoulder. “Your sweater smells like you.”

Leo melted as he always did when Maxime acted charming and soft. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close so he was half draped onto Leonardo.

 

“Grab that blanket,” he said. Maxime fumbled around, pulling it down and covering them. Leonardo laid them down and buried his face into Maxime’s still damp hair. Leonardo breathed slowly, trying to match their heartbeats. 

Maximilien hummed under his breath.

 

“This is nice.”

 

Leonardo purred deeply in his chest, in a way that always made Maxime feel good. He was proven right when Maxime cooed and buried closer.

 

“When Antoine gets home we can move this upstairs. I don’t know why they won’t make larger couches.”

 

Maxime laughed softly.

“Most tirads don’t conduct trysts on couches, from what I understand.”

 

“So? Triads have cuddle sessions too. And what about people with large dogs?”

 

Maxime was shaking the couch with his laughter. “Stop! You’ve made your point. You’re the inventor. Make an extendable couch.”

 

“Mio amore. That’s called the sleeper couch, or the futon.”

 

There was the gentle press of lips to his throat, just beneath where his beard ended. “Use your imagination, Leonardo.”

Leonardo huffed, grinning. “I’ll consider it.” 

Just then the front door slammed. There was the telltale thump of a messenger bag being dropped, then a moment of silence.

Finally, footsteps approached the living room. There was a pause at the threshold and Leonardo glanced over his shoulder at Antoine, who was leaning against the wall, a pierced eyebrow raised.

 

“Here I am, slaving away at a laptop all day long, and what do I find when I get home? My lover in the arms of another.” The slight twitch of his lips gave him away and Leonardo grinned.

 

“Get over here.”

 

“Over here where? You’ve taken over the entire couch,” Antoine retorted, treading closer. “Is Maxime still alive under there or is he being smothered?”

 

Maximilien poked a hand out of the blankets and waved gently. “Bonjour Antoine.”

 

Antoine grabbed it and pressed a kiss to the palm. “Bonjour Maxime. Are you comfortable?”

 

Maxime’s hand nodded. “Oui.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Antoine asked, “So can I cuddle too, or am I going to have to lay on you?”

 

“Can we move up to the bed, amore?” Leonardo asked. Maxime curled closer.

 

“I’m warm.”

 

Leonardo let out a sigh and glanced over his shoulder.

“Go get into bed, Antoine. We’ll be right up, darling.”

Antoine gave him a small smirk then turned to saunter up the stairs. Leonardo then looked down at Maxime who stared up at him mulishly.

 

“You’re going to have to hold onto me,” Leonardo warned before nimbly slipping off the couch and picking Maxime up into his arms. He let out an undignified squeak, immediately wrapping his arms around Leonardo’s neck. Leonardo flipped the blanket around him more securely.

 

“Look, I’ve created a Maxime gyro,” he said triumphantly.

 

“I’m not a gyro,” Maximilien said.

 

Leonardo laughed as he carried him up the stairs. He pressed a fond kiss to his temple. 

Antoine was changing into his sleeping clothes when Leonardo came into the bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“You could have left that off,” Leonardo said.

 

Antoine hesitated then pulled it back off and left it at the end of the bed, before pulling back the covers and climbing in. Leonardo laid Maxime next to him. Antoine, as he always did curled up to him, draping one long leg over Maxime’s. He put his nose into Maximilien’s neck. 

Leonardo laid down as well, wrapping his arms around Maxime’s waist and placing his cheek on the top of his head. Antoine dragged the blankets up. 

There was silence for a moment as the three of them settled them into each other, elbows and knees knocking into each other.      

Maximilien let out a content little sigh and promptly fell asleep. 

Leonardo let out an amused huff, brushing a bang out of Antoine’s face.

 

“You too, amore. I’ll wake us all for dinner hmmm?”

 

Antoine blinked his consent and shut his eyes.

 

Leonardo smiled gently at them, using his gentlest touch to outline their faces. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling the most love he possibly could, the kind that felt like it was going kill him outright. 

He considered it the most beautiful way he could die.

 

A/N: Sheesh even my fluff is angsty.


End file.
